Baby bottles are traditionally equipped with a lid or closure that is snapped onto the bottle so that the nipple is covered when the bottle is not in use. Such lids are often misplaced or lost. This leaves the nipple exposed to potential contamination. An uncovered nipple is also apt to allow milk or other contents of the bottle to leak or spill through the uncovered nipple. This can create an aggravating mess and damage a carrying bag, purse or other item in which the baby bottle is being carried.
Efforts have been made to attach the existing lid to the baby bottle so that it is less likely to be misplaced or lost. See, for example, the baby bottle cap holder disclosed in US Publication No. 2005/0109725. Unfortunately, the existing bottle lid can still become separated from the holder and misplaced or lost. In addition, neither the foregoing bottle holder nor any other conventional item features a lid that sealably grips the baby bottle in a manner that effectively seals the nipple of the bottle closed. As a result, milk or other contents of the bottle tend to leak from the nipple, even when it is covered by the supplied lid. The contents may spill and have to be cleaned up and discarded when the lid is removed from the bottle.
Sippy cups, water bottles and even adult cups, such as travel coffee mugs, suffer from similar problems. Removable lids are often separated from the container, and as a result, misplaced or lost. Leaks and spills are commonplace.